


【倫敦F4】拯救

by love216mo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love216mo/pseuds/love216mo
Summary: (兄弟人設。主桑默，副荷蘭傻)OOC請注意，腦洞有點大文筆非常廢，錯字請原諒





	【倫敦F4】拯救

**Author's Note:**

> (兄弟人設。主桑默，副荷蘭傻)  
> OOC請注意，腦洞有點大  
> 文筆非常廢，錯字請原諒

人設：

Thomas —自己是家中最大所以覺得保護弟弟們是責任。很容易生病，右腳有舊患所以沒法做劇烈運動，而且到雨天就會痛，Freddie會幫忙塗上藥膏。初三輟學，中午到下午會到餐廳當服務生，晚上在一間酒吧做調酒，收入一般，只能應付四人的開支。22歲。

Freddie —很敬重Thomas並且對Thomas有超越兄弟的感情。料理高手，會做大部分的家務，小部分就是餘下三人分配，不過Thomas基本上不用做。雙選修的學霸。閒時會到律師事務所翻譯文件。20歲。

Tom —在街邊被Thomas撿回來的，因此極度感激Thomas。性格很樂觀，很關心Asa，認為自己是兄長所以一定要保護Asa，是一名弟控。成績經常低空飛過，也許是運氣。籃球隊成員。16歲。

Asa —因為是家中最小，所以有一點任性，不擅長表達自己的想法，雖然口沒說但心底還是很尊重哥哥們。對Tom很沒轍，但又會忍不住毒舌。成績中上。喜歡電競，會做直播賺錢，不過不算多。15歲。

————————————————————————

每天早上的八點正，Freddie就會起來為兩位弟弟準備早餐，然後就會叫他們去上學。但非常不幸的是兩位可愛的弟弟都是最後一刻才肯起床，以致兩人經常都在遲到的邊緣徘徊。就算起床後，Freddie也不能放心，因為Asa會在廁所睡著，而Tom的叫喊並不會影響到Asa，所以每次Freddie都要不停叫著Asa避免兩人一起遲到。

 

在這兩位弟弟匆匆忙忙的離去，家裡才能短暫獲得一片寧靜。此時Freddie就會小心翼翼走到Thomas的房間，仔細看看他，因為怕他又發燒生病。Freddie常常都覺得Thomas睡覺好像只要一不留神就會消失得無影無蹤。而Freddie經常都會看上十多分鐘才離去，每次離開的時候都會輕聲在Thomas耳邊說聲love you。但Freddie沒想到的是Thomas早在那兩個弟弟起身的時候已經醒過來，不起床只是知道Freddie一定會進來看自己並且留下那句愛你。

 

對於Freddie這個弟弟，Thomas一直都不用擔心，成績優秀，而且能有辦法對付那兩個弟弟，只要有Freddie在就能令Thomas放心。Freddie在感情方面一向很笨拙，雖然沒有說出來，Thomas多多少少都猜到，Thomas也不是抗拒同性戀，但畢竟是自家的弟弟，就注定無法說出來，也無法相戀。或許正因為這個理由，Freddie才會這樣偷偷地做，雙方也不拆穿，不想破壞了這麼美好的關係。

 

在Freddie準備離開的時候，Thomas突然無腦的說了句love you too。Freddie頓時停下了腳步，雙方也沒再說任何一句話，就像空氣凝結在這個瞬間，連雙方的呼吸聲都聽得一清二楚。Thomas自己都不知道怎麼突然說出口，好像有什麼東西驅使自己說出一直無法說出的句子。似是經歷了一個世紀的時間，終於，Freddie離開了房間，空氣又回到了寂靜。Thomas的理性是覺得不應該，但感性又無法再沉默，他覺得雙方的平衡點瞬間破裂了。他們並不會像以前一樣了。

 

而另一邊的Freddie則是非常驚慌，沒想到Thomas會聽到自己那句話，更預料不到Thomas的回應，整個腦袋都無法思考，一直埋藏在心裡的秘密被發現了，自己該怎麼辦？還是對方以為是在說家人之間的愛你？Freddie注定今日無法處理任何事了。因此今天的晚餐很大可能會是叫外賣。

 

Asa和Tom兩人一起走路上學，期間Tom會不停地講話，雖然Asa好像一言不發沒有注意，但其實他都有聽，只是不知道說什麼好。每天如是，雙方也樂此不疲。Asa其實很喜歡Tom，因為自己並沒有朋友，不擅長講話，一開口都是毒舌，怎會有人喜歡？自己不是沒想過改變，但無奈成效很低，然後乾脆不做了。但Asa不知道的是自己的喜歡並不單純。

 

因為兩人並不是相同課堂，所以往往走到樓梯口就要分別時，Tom就會抱住Asa，然後說句待會見就小跑離開。Asa會在Tom擁抱的那刻，輕輕記起他的味道，明明是同一屋簷下，但Tom的味道就是有別於他人，那種衣服被陽光曬乾的清新味道，還有一絲甜甜的氣味，Asa也說不上是什麼味道，但會令他很安心很舒服。所以經常都會有同學討論為什麼Asa每天早上回來都帶住微笑，但坐下來的時候又變回那沉默無言的少年，混身都散發出不要跟我說話的氣場，然後睡著了，這個過程每天都一樣，同學們也漸漸習慣了。其實同學並不覺得Asa性格很差，只是不擅長跟別人說話，因此Asa在學校的人氣也是很高，很多女同學都想辦法接近他，但無奈永遠到差不多想開口的時候，又說不出話來，那個氣場真是令那些女同學又愛又恨。 

 

至於Tom每天都希望Asa可以開開心心，而不是掛著一臉厭世的樣子，所以在上學的途中，盡量說很多話，希望他可以笑一下，但從未成功過。Tom也很享受這個時刻，每天看著Asa的側臉，高挑的鼻子，濃默的睫毛，有時候Tom會看到走神，直到Asa望向他才醒覺自己竟然看著自己的弟弟走神真是有毛病，但心底裡卻不禁稱讚Asa的帥氣，真是無人能及。在準備分離的那一刻，Tom想安撫Asa所以才會抱住他，希望他自己上學不會有壓力和不開心之類的，不過也可能出自私心，想擁抱一下自家弟弟吧。然後又有同學討論為什麼Tom每次早上到課室，臉上都掛著一個大大的笑容，不過當大家知道他的性格也沒再探究，但還是有些眼利的小姑娘看出那個笑容和平常的不同，像是跟喜歡的人做了什麼似的。Tom的人氣跟Asa一樣，但很多女同學認為自己配不上Tom所以就只遠觀不能褻瀆。不過當然有些女生不服輸偏偏走去表白，但得到的只有一個非常紳士的笑容和一聲抱歉。

 

下課的時候，Tom和Asa會到食堂一起吃飯，一個默不作聲，一個喋喋不休，旁人看起來會覺得奇怪，但只有兩人才會知道這是最舒服的時候。此時，有個女生走了過來跟Tom談話，Tom也大方的回答，旁邊的Asa只是看了一眼又低頭吃午餐。眾人都以為Tom會跟那個女生聊很久的時候，Tom卻說了聲「抱歉，能下次再聊嗎？我跟我弟吃飯呢！」那個女生始料未及，也只能回一句好的便離開了，然後Tom繼續滔滔不絕地跟Asa說話，Asa依然沒說任何話，但細心留意的人就能看到Asa那個非常輕的微笑。

 

他們兩再一次見面便是下課的時候，今天Tom要到球場練籃球，Asa則坐在觀眾席玩手機，雖然外人看起來會覺得Asa沒在意場上的訓練，但當Tom入球的時候，你會發現Asa看著Tom的眼神是非常讚嘆的感覺，而球場上的Tom在入球後也不自覺望向觀眾席，接著會露出一個大大的微笑，兩人互相對視，然後Asa又回到當初毫不在乎的樣子玩著手機。當訓練完結後，他們兩又會一起回家，然後發現今天晚餐竟然只是三文治，兩人都對Freddie發出抗議，但Freddie連回應都沒有就回房間了，兩人面面相覷，只能邊吃著三文治邊祈禱Freddie明天不再這樣。

 

經歷了兩晚都只能吃三文治的苦況，Tom忍不住叫Thomas看看Freddie，然而Thomas只留下句我也沒辦法就走掉，現場剩下想流淚的Tom，跟Freddie說又被無視，跟Thomas說又不理，從此Tom跟Asa就知道千萬別得罪Freddie，要不然你會非常痛苦。

 

Thomas這兩天時間完全避開Freddie，而Freddie早上也沒有進來了，Thomas說實話真的不知怎樣做，從來跟Freddie沒有這麼的生疏，找他又不知說什麼，難道說那天突然犯傻說了那句話？不可能。Thomas想到頭很痛，只好出去廚房倒杯冰水，怎知道剛好一開門就正面撞見Freddie，兩人互相對望，然後又是一段長時間的靜默，Thomas先是說聲早安然後就走向廚房。Freddie完全不知所措，只是飛快的回到房間，Thomas看著剛關上的門有些失望，但心裡還是苦笑是自己才做成這樣，Thomas覺得這樣下去除了苦了那兩個弟弟，也會令他們關係越來越冷，他真的不想這樣。

 

Thomas在想自己究竟對Freddie有什麼感覺，兄弟？在於兄弟Thomas當然喜歡，他能為Freddie放棄自己的一切，甚至是性命，倒不如說他還活著也是因為這些弟弟。愛人？什麼是愛？看著父母的離異從小就知道婚姻只不過是一張紙，完全沒有約束力，說散就散、說不愛就真的不愛了。其實Thomas認為自己是不會再愛了，愛這個字太沉重，沉重到令人無法承受。思考至此，Thomas覺得自己是出於兄弟間的感情，別無他意，便釋然了。他走到Freddie的房前並輕敲房門，房裡傳來弄掉東西的聲音，接著房門終於被打開了，Thomas微笑地望著Freddie並問他要不要出去散步一下，Freddie沒說話只是點了點頭。

 

兩人一前一後在家裡附近的公園散步，Freddie望著Thomas熟悉的背影，頓時覺得鼻子有點酸，眼淚不停在眼眶打轉，想起了自己為什麼會喜歡上自己的哥哥。小時候，母親因為出軌而離開了這個家，也直接令到父親沉迷賭博和酗酒，每晚回到家總是亂發脾氣，不停責罵母親，又亂扔東西，更嚴重的是他開始把他的脾氣發洩在我們身上，Thomas為了保護Freddie跟Asa，往往都是叫兩人入房間並鎖門，然後Freddie總會聽到很多很多聲響——有玻璃的碎裂聲、有父親的責罵聲、有肉體的碰撞聲，還有Thomas忍痛發出的聲音。Freddie透過門縫看到父親用拳頭揮向Thomas，而Thomas則是背對著Freddie，所以他並不知道Thomas是什麼樣的神情，但Freddie知道這個背影是為了他和Asa而挺直的，就算有多痛有多害怕，Thomas還是默不吭聲地站在門前。

 

時間似是過了很久又似是一瞬，所有的聲響都消失了，房門被打開了，因為背著光Freddie並不能看清Thomas的臉，只看到他伸出了手，Freddie發誓永遠都忘不了這個畫面，也不會想忘記那個人站在前面的背影，從那時開始Freddie便愛上了Thomas，當然他知道這份愛是沒有結果的。突然眼前變朦，那個背影比以前變得更高更瘦，就像被風輕輕一吹都會消失殆盡，Freddie伸出手想去抓住那個背影，眼淚也順著臉頰落下。一聲Freddie喚醒了他，Freddie突然驚醒過來，擦乾眼淚並說了聲沒事。

 

Thomas疑惑地看著Freddie臉上的淚痕，突然覺得很心痛，是什麼事能讓性格冷靜的Freddie哭？Thomas很好奇卻又不想再問，只好找其他事來帶過這微妙又尷尬的氣氛。忽然，Thomas看到輛雪糕車，然後拉著Freddie去買雪糕，笑著說以前Asa鬧脾氣想吃雪糕，Thomas就買了一個雪糕，三個人分著吃，Freddie明明很喜歡吃但都只會吃兩三口便全部讓給Asa，現在終於可以一人一個不用分著吃了。Thomas拿著兩個雪糕，雲呢拿味給了Freddie，巧克力味給了自己。Freddie接過後說了聲謝謝，他還記得自己喜歡雲呢拿味，每次看到他的笑容還是會令自己動容，很想守護這個笑容。Thomas看到Freddie出神，然後緩緩地問了句在想什麼。Freddie看了Thomas一眼然後竟不自覺地說了想守護你的笑容。沈默好像成了兩人慣性時間，Thomas輕輕嘆了一口氣，然後跟Freddie說我們是兄弟，注定是無法相愛，而且我也不相信愛情，說完後便用手摸摸Freddie的頭髮。Freddie的心好像被重擊了一下，其實他比任何人都清楚這段感情是無法結果，但是早早就開了花，他又能怎樣？心好痛，像是結了痂然後有人硬拔的感覺。我知道了，這句話是Freddie一生中說過最苦的話，隱藏很久的秘密被別人所察覺還要強逼你放棄守護這個秘密，就算是Freddie也無法接受這個事實。

 

兩人各懷心事匆匆回到家，日子也終於回到以前一樣。沒有再提及那天的事，沒有再截破大家的心事，生活依舊，卻又似少了些什麼。

 

過了幾個月，他們也是跟前一樣，上學上班，只是每天早上不會再有那個人輕步走進房間，也沒有那句love you。Thomas想這才是最好的結局吧，可是為什麼有那種失落感？英國總是下著微微細雨，這種天氣可以說是令Thomas痛不欲生，因為右腳踝有舊患，雨天令到右腳踝不斷有針刺痛的感覺，伴隨著這種疼痛讓Thomas難以入睡，因此很容易失眠頭痛，接著便是感冒發燒。以前Freddie會在下雨天主動幫Thomas按摩右腳並塗上藥膏，Thomas才得以短暫的休息。可惜這次Freddie並沒有主動找上Thomas，所以Thomas只能在床上輾轉反側，一夜無眠。睡眠不足的惡果就是頭痛，Thomas完全不知道自己在做什麼，天還沒光Thomas就起來了，他先是倒了杯水，然後坐在窗子旁，看著還沒明亮的天空、看著水滴落到窗口而散開成一條條的細紋，看著雨水逐漸變大，大到開始看不見景色。

 

眼前的畫面很熟悉，就像那天的天氣一樣，雨勢漸大，滴滴答答的雨聲令人煩躁。那個男人滿身酒氣，外衣完全溼透證明他沒有帶雨傘而匆忙地回來。聽到開門聲的Thomas立刻起床，他輕聲地走出房間，因為他知道如果繼續睡覺，那個男人一定會進房間然後拉他起身，接著又會是不停歇的拳腳，Thomas猜對了開頭卻猜不透結尾。男人進來後便除下外衣並坐到餐桌旁，口裡又是要求煙酒，Thomas拿了一支啤酒給他，卻被打一巴掌，原因是沒開瓶，Thomas被這把掌打到有些暈眩，還是立刻去拿開瓶器，深怕會有更多的痛楚。其實Thomas很害怕很想一走了之，但為了弟弟也要承受下去。不過要跟醉倒的人講道理是沒用，那個男人還是對Thomas拳打腳踢。此刻身體好像不是自己的，從疼痛到麻木，Thomas不知道過了多久，已經接受了這種劇痛，正當Thomas準備暈過去的時候，「砰」的一聲喚醒了Thomas，Thomas回過神來才發現Freddie站在他前面，手裡握著染了血的獎盃，地上躺著頭破血流的男人，看到這個場景，Thomas沒有覺得傷心，反而是解脫，終於可以脫離這個男人的一切。Thomas忘了之後的經過，但是他記得那時天色昏暗並下著滂沱大雨，用力呼吸還能嗅到帶著血腥的青草氣味。

 

一句Thomas叫醒了他，回過神來才發覺原來已經七點多，Freddie看了看Thomas然後又跑去拿藥膏，接著Freddie跪在地上幫Thomas按摩右腳踝。Thomas看著Freddie突然很心酸，他才記起站在他旁邊的永遠都是Freddie，他才記起一直照顧他的永遠都是Freddie，他才記起由深淵一次又一次拯救他的永遠都是Freddie。「我值得你付出這麼多嗎？」Freddie沒想到Thomas會問這樣的問題，他先是遲疑了一下，繼而立刻回答值得。Freddie站了起來看著Thomas，細聲說了句「要懂得照顧自己，痛就說出來。」話後，Freddie把額頭貼向Thomas的額頭，Thomas當下完全是懵了，他能清楚看見Freddie的臉龐，Thomas覺得心弦被觸動了一下，正當Thomas胡思亂想的時候，Freddie則說了句有點低燒，便把Thomas趕回床上。

 

回到床上的Thomas並沒有睡意，只是不斷的想起剛剛Freddie的一舉一動，他的笑臉、他的聲音、他的溫柔，Thomas才發現全部都只會對著自己才展露，Freddie平常雖然是文質彬彬，一看就知道是個乖寶寶，但別人和他交談的時候，就會發現Freddie會和任何人都保持著一定的距離，讓人有好感之餘，又不會過於熟稔。這種交際手腕真的只有Freddie才能做到。Thomas不知不覺進入了夢鄉，他做了好幾個夢，有的做過就忘記了，有的卻是永遠都無法忘懷。那個男人死了後，理應他們應該要入孤兒院，但Thomas不想和弟弟分開，也不想再有人掌控他們，所以Thomas決定輟學打工，每天很努力上班，一天打兩三份工作，為的就是希望生活能好一點。可是Thomas只不過是十四歲的小孩，要他養活一個家是承受住多大的壓力？每天都超時工作，漸漸地Thomas的負擔壓垮了他，他在某一個清晨站在家裡的天台，微風輕輕的吹拂著Thomas，他望向了遠方，由於燈光還未完全關掉，因此能看到一圈一圈的圓點，整個城市都格外靜謐，Thomas才發覺他真的累了，累到想離開這個世界。

 

如果讓他選擇下世做什麼的話，他一定會做一隻獵鷹，能自由自在飛翔又俱有侵略性。Thomas不自覺地盯著地面，感覺好像有什麼東西把他吸進去，Thomas的雙腳悄悄向前了一步，腳尖已經凌空，卻還是沒有後退和遲疑，下一秒，Thomas已經在空中墜下，他能感受到風劃過臉孔的刺痛，他能感受在空中離心感所帶給他的自由，他還能聽到有人呼喊他名字時的驚恐。Freddie那天突然驚醒並覺得心慌慌，下意識去找Thomas，發覺他不在房間的時候簡直急得想殺人，他不知道怎樣就去到天台並看到剛落下的Thomas。Freddie大喊Thomas並衝向他的方向，試圖找住Thomas，卻還是找不住，Freddie感覺心臟好像缺了一塊，Freddie從未如此驚慌，就算是拿起那個獎盃的時候也未有這麼害怕。他不敢想像只是一昧迫自己跑下去然後打電話，他甚至不敢直視Thomas，只是不停伸手擦乾眼淚。Freddie有點生氣為什麼Thomas要這樣做，但更多的還是心痛。他很清楚記得那天找不住Thomas的那刻，他暗自發誓以後一定不會再讓這樣的事所發生。

 

Thomas跳下去其實只是幾秒鐘，但他仿佛經歷了整輩子，就如別人所說當你死去時會出現一生的走馬燈，Thomas想起第一次看到Freddie出生的時候，Thomas記起一家人還開心快樂的時光，Thomas憶起Freddie和Asa才發覺自己很自私，他們比自己還要更小，怎麼能自己先離開？後悔？如果只是孑然一身Thomas一定不會後悔，但一想到弟弟們真的後悔了。落到地上第一感覺當然是劇痛，全身上下沒有是不痛的，疼痛讓Thomas的意識竟有點清晰，清晰到看到Freddie的心痛和帶點憤怒的樣貌，他著急地叫救護車，Thomas能看見Freddie流淚的雙眼，突然覺得自己很傻，明明身邊也有愛自己的人，而自己卻做了傷害他們的事。第一次Freddie拯救了被暴打的Thomas，第二次Freddie拯救了身於絕望的Thomas。是啊！怎麼自己就發現不了旁邊站了個最愛自己的人？怎麼自己要欺騙自己是兄弟的愛？怎麼自己又要單方面接受他的愛卻又拒絕他？原來一直都刻意迴避自己對Freddie的感情。夢醒，Thomas發覺眼眶流著淚，才知道剛才的都是夢，腳踝又有點刺痛。忽然自己很想見Freddie便衝出房門，此時Freddie正煮早餐，Thomas什麼也沒說直接抱住Freddie，後者完全一臉茫然，過了一段時間，Thomas才說了句我愛你，Freddie睜大了雙眼，嘴角忍不住上揚，沒有說一句話，只是默默地把Thomas抱得更緊更深。

 

Asa和Tom表示吐司是做了得罪Freddie的事？燒焦得完全不能吃，但看著Freddie傻笑的樣子，兩人很有默契的不要跟他說。


End file.
